Animal I've Become
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: He loved her, she broke his heart. Now when Ryan Evans is down a path of self destruction with no return and Gabriella Montez is his only hope will he continue to push everyone away or fall back in love with her once again. [MAJOR RYELLA]
1. Trailor

**Animal I've Become Trailer**

**BOLD- **narration

_Italicized- _spoken words

Underline- Music

_**Bold Italics- Actions**_

**He was always in someone else's shadows.**

_**Shows Ryan walking behind Sharpay, listening to her complain about Zeke.**_

**Finally, he broke out**

_**Shows the scene from High School Musical 2 in the kitchen with Ryan, Jason, Troy, Chad and the others.**_

**And it was all because of her.**

_**Shows three different shots of Gabriella as the music picks up.**_

And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong,

_**Shows Ryan dancing with Gabriella out by the pool from High School Musical 2 and then it shows them talking animatedly in the hallway.**_

'Till the day my life is through, this I promise you.

_**The screen goes black and the song goes off.**_

**Until that day**

_**Shows Ryan walking past a row of lockers and then upon hearing someone's voice, he began to eavesdrop.**_

"_I love you Troy, more than anything or anyone."_

_**Shows Troy and Gabriella in a passionate kiss and Ryan running out of school.**_

**When Everything Changed**

_**Shows Ryan closing his medicine cabinet, watching himself in the mirror as he popped four pills into his mouth and swallowed.**_

I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, 

"_Ryan, what's wrong with you?"_

"_I don't know Shar, something's changing, and I'm not sure if it's for the good." _

I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean, I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright, so I'm breaking the habit tonight.

_**Shows Ryan writing a letter that was addressed to Gabriella and then he pulls up his sleeve and stares at a small blade in his hand before sliding it across his skin.**_

_**Shows the blood dripping to the paper write in the dead center of the letter.**_

"_I love you Gabriella"_

_**Fade to Black again**_

**Now when she's the only thing he's got left, will he be willing to trust her again or push her away.**

"_Ryan, why are you doing this?"_

"_It's all because of you."_

And I don't want the world to see me,

**This November, hearts will be broken**

_**Shows the same scene from before with Troy and Gabriella kissing and Ryan running out.**_

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

**People will change**

_**Shows Ryan wearing all black and then cuts to another scene where he's seen shoving Sharpay into a wall.**_

When everything's made to be broken

**Relationships will be tested**

_**Shows Ryan screaming at Sharpay from across the room.**_

_**Shows Gabriella comforting Ryan and Troy watching from afar.**_

I just want you to know who I am

**And love will be found.**

_**Shows Gabriella sitting with Ryan in the floor, both are in tears.**_

"_I love you Ryan."_

**Lucas Grabeel**

_**Shows Ryan turning around in his school desk.**_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_**Shows Gabriella smiling widely.**_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_**Shows Sharpay fighting back at someone with her hands on her hips.**_

**And Zac Efron**

_**Shows Troy shooting a basket outside of his house.**_

**Animal I Have Become by xXMiseryBusiness3000Xx**

**Coming to a computer near you November 2007.**


	2. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_**Ryan's POV (it won't always be his POV like in More Than Hope, More Than Fate with Kelsi, I just thought it would be better to do it this way for the prologue.)**_

_**And, this is super short. The story will actually start after this!**_

In the beginning I was just Sharpay Evans's gay poodle of a brother. They were wrong, I wasn't gay and I had no intention on staying her poodle for long.

That was me until this past summer when Troy Bolton and his posse started to work at my parents' country club. It changed me for the good. They accepted me and I found myself falling in love.

That's right, Ryan Evans fell in love with Gabriella Montez, the most unattainable girl on East High's campus. She was Troy Bolton's. His possession, and to rub it more in my face he had to give her that stupid T necklace. Every time I was around her, I felt different, wanted, maybe to a certain extent, loved.

I kind of figured out when she started to complain to me about Troy and mention how upset she was that she didn't feel the same way. Yeah, it hurt, but I got over it once her friends stopped making fun of me like they had once done.

Then at the beginning of senior year, I started feeling for her again. I would walk past her in the hallway and she'd playfully hit me in the arm or grab my hat off my head and put it on hers and I'd have to go after her to get it back. It took me all that I was not to grab her and kiss her right there. I knew I was crazy for wanting her, but I couldn't stop.

Little did I know that she'd drive me to the point of no return, a path of self destruction that would end up nearly killing me. The pain was too much for me and I had to release all of my anger. All of it, for Gabriella, for Chad, and for that sick bastard Troy Bolton.

It's like that old MySpace icon says, "Love is just a slower form of suicide."


	3. Everyday of My Life

**Chapter 1: Everyday of My Life**

Ryan Evans stood in the dance studio of Lava Springs Country club staring into the mirror with a distant look on his face.

Tonight was the night that he would help Troy Bolton get back together with Gabriella Montez. He hated the thought but knew he had to do it for her happiness depended on it.

First, let's back up. Ryan had always thought Gabriella was very beautiful ever since he first saw her, but once he saw her hanging around Troy Bolton, he decided to shove it to the back of his mind. Then summertime came and he witnessed Troy becoming very neglectful and uncaring and Gabriella becoming very irritated and upset.

Therefore, Ryan was there to catch her when she fell. He got closer and closer to her until he had fallen deeply in love.

But sadly, by the end of the night, Gabriella would be back with Troy and he would be by himself once again.

Ryan let a sigh escape his lips as he wandered out into the lobby. He took his fedora off his head and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. He kept walking until he got to the pool. He sat down in a chaise and stared up at the lifeguard stand. Gabriella wasn't there anymore. Troy had run her off for good, or so it seemed.

He closed his eyes and sat back in the chaise in utter silence until there was a loud clack of high heels and whispers.

"RYAN!"

Ryan shot up in his chair, placing his hat back on his head and staring at his sister, who now stood before him in all her blonde haired glory.

"What now?" he groaned

Sharpay rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "I need you to help mother and I set up for tonight, because if you have forgotten this is Troy's big break and I am not going to let you ruin it!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "I honestly don't think I could ruin Troy Bolton's shot at basketball fame by screwing up his already screwed up version of 'You are the Music in Me'."

Sharpay's jaw dropped momentarily, "Whatever, just do whatever you want Ryan."

Sharpay tossed her hair as she stormed off, Sharpettes in full swing behind her. Ryan stood up moments later and walked into the kitchen.

Jason Cross turned around from his current position of washing the breakfast dishes and waved, "Hey dude!"

With that, Martha, Chad, and Zeke all turned around.

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys." Ryan said, signaling for them to come and huddle up, "And before Fulton comes, please!"

The Wildcats moved quickly around him. "You do remember the plan, don't you?" Ryan asked.

Most of them nodded. Jason however had a confused expression across his features and said, "Plan?"

Ryan mentally smacked himself in the forehead, "Troy and Gabriella, remember?"

Jason nodded.

"_He doesn't remember a thing." Ryan thought._

After discussing the plan with the gang, Ryan left without a word. He went into his father's room and grabbed his keys off of the table and left him a note saying he was going to take his car and that he'd be back around two o' clock.

He got in the car and drove until he reached a small cul-de-sac. He looked down at the small piece of paper in his hand, "115" he read aloud.

He pulled up at the house labeled 115. He got out and grabbed a manila folder out of the floorboard and walked to the front door.

He rang the doorbell and waited until a middle aged woman answered the door.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she said

"I'm looking for Gabriella." He said

The lady nodded, "And you are?"

"Ryan, Ryan Evans." He said

"Oh," she said, "Hold on."

Ryan waited at the door as the lady went upstairs. Minutes later, Gabriella came downstairs.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" she said

Ryan didn't say a word, he just handed her the folder. Gabriella opened the folder and stared inside for a moment.

"Everyday by Kelsi Nielson." She read. She glanced up at Ryan, "What's this for?"

"That talent show, tonight, Troy has already told Sharpay that he isn't going to do it with her and now were going to convince him to sing with her and that she wanted to change the song to the song you have in your hands where she won't know the words and you'll sing it with him instead." He said

Gabriella rose and eyebrow and smiled, "Leave it to you to make a totally confusing but logical plan!"

Ryan smiled back at her, "So what do you say?"

"Go Wildcats!" Gabriella said, before hugging Ryan.

"Thanks Ryan." She said

Ryan wrapped both arms around Gabriella's waist and smiled widely, taking in her scent. When they released, Ryan smiled again, "7:30, don't forget."

Gabriella nodded, "Got it, see you there!"

A smile played on Ryan's lips as he turned around when Gabriella shut the door and walked to his car. He drove, thinking about his encounter with Gabriella when he then it hit him. She agreed to sing with Troy, meaning that she would probably be interested in getting back together with him.

Ryan sighed, "This is the beginning of the end, I guess." He pulled back into the country club and went inside, leaving his dad's keys on the front desk and walking into his room falling back first on the bed.

He stared up into the ceiling, "What have I done, I mean, if I let it go with her and Troy being separated, then she'd just be upset and not want anything to do with me, and if I did go through with it like today, she'd get back together with Troy and I'd be the farthest thing from her mind. It's a lose, lose situation."

Later that night, all of the East High Wildcats were serving the people who attended the Midsummer's Night Talent Show.

Finally after the crazy lady with the hand puppet got off the stage after attacking someone, Fulton came to center stage and announced, "Next, our six time Star Dazzle award winner Sharpay Evans, who will be singing with out resident golf pro, Troy Bolton."

Ryan sighed as Troy came up to the piano and began to sing "Everyday". Soon Gabriella came up on the stage and began to sing with him, and in little to know time Ryan was accepting the Star Dazzle award for putting together the dance to "Everyday".

After the talent show was over, the gang walked out on the golf course and stared up at the stars. A shooting star shot across the evening sky.

Ryan stared down the line of people. Kelsi was holding onto Jason's arm, Sharpay was doing the same with Zeke, Gabriella had both of her arms around Troy's waist and Chad was holding Taylor's hand. Ryan stood beside Martha Cox with his hands in his pockets as she stood with her arms behind her back.

Ryan sighed and stared blankly at the sky until a cold rush of water hit him in the back and Kelsi and Gabriella let out a shriek.

Ryan looked over his shoulder as the sprinklers had turned on, drenching all ten of them.

Jason grabbed Kelsi's hand and ran down the hill, and soon Zeke, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, and Martha followed. Ryan shrugged and followed behind. He was running around with the rest of the Wildcats when he looked up and saw Troy and Gabriella in a passionate kiss on the hill.

Ryan bit his lip and sighed as Kelsi grabbed his arm, "Come on Ry!"

"_Maybe later, Gabriella." He thought as he rejoined the rest of his friends, celebrating the rest of their lives._


	4. When Will It Be Me?

**Chapter 2: When Will It Be Me?**

On September 1st, Ryan walked through East High on the first day of his senior year. He walked confidently, having traded his lavish dress style for a more laid back jeans and polo shirt style.

He had also let his hair grow out a little bit longer to where it graced the top of his eyebrows.

He slid his aviator sunglasses on top of his head as Sharpay ran over to her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor and threw her arms around him in a deep kiss.

Ryan rolled his eyes, stuck a piece of gum in his mouth, and proceeded down the main hallway. He went to the office to get his locker assignment and continued in the direction of his new locker.

"514" he read aloud, "511, 512, 513, here we go, 514."

He twisted in the combination and opened it up, sticking his binders and pencil case in the top. He plastered a mirror on the door and a small magnetic pencil holder that was being used to carry a comb, chapstick, an extra pack of gum and a Sharpie. He then took out some pictures of him and Sharpay over the summer, one of him and Jason wearing two pink hats of the same color and many others. It wasn't until mid-venture that he got to his all time favorite picture.

It was of him and Gabriella the night of the Midsummer's Night's Talent Show. He had the Star Dazzle Award in his hands and Gabriella had both arms around his waist and was kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled, still feeling a brief tingle in his cheek as his mind drifted back to the memory. The smile stayed on his face as he took one of his magnets from New York and stuck the picture up on the metal door.

"Nice picture!"

He whipped around quickly as he connected the voice with a face. Gabriella stood right behind him with a bright, cheery smile on her face, clutching a cardboard box in her hands.

Ryan's face turned a bright pink, "Uh thanks."

"My picture," she pointed to the picture of herself and Ryan, "is in my room in a frame."

He smiled, "Hey, let me help you with that!"

He reached forward to take the box out of her hands. She pulled it back and sat it down on the ground, "I'm okay, Ry, really."

"If you say so." He said

"Other than my sister ruining the first half of your summer and all of us going to the beach, how was the rest of your summer?" he said

"Great, how was New York?" she said

"Awesome, Sharpay saw 11 plays." He said

"Wow" she said with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"I know!"

"Are you in any AP classes?" she asked

Ryan's face flushed again, "What do you think?"

"Ryan, don't be so hard on yourself!" she said, punching him lightly on the arm.

Ryan backed up against the locker faking pain. Gabriella laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ryan stopped and looked dead into her dark brown eyes.

He stood there as he felt the world stopping around him. All he could see was her and her beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, another voice broke Ryan's moment of peace, "Hey Gabby!"

Ryan's head turned angrily to the source of the noise.

Troy Bolton was walking up in all of his glory, letterman's jacket ablaze and bright blue eyes looking as blue as ever in the mix of white and red.

Ryan rolled his eyes as Gabriella smiled brightly, "Hey Troy!"

The stopped and looked dead into each other's eyes for what seemed to Ryan like an eternity. Ryan picked up his book bag and angrily slammed his locker door.

He walked down the hallway slowly, waiting for Gabriella to yell down, "Bye Ryan," or "See you later Ry!"

He stopped and turned around, he knew his dreams of a goodbye from Gabriella was as good as dead when he saw Troy lean down and kiss Gabriella on the lips and her smile into the kiss.

Ryan rubbed his face with his hands as he headed to his first period class.

"Graduation is going to come soon enough." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

Ryan looked over his shoulder to see Martha Cox beside him.

"Hey Martha" he said lazily.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" she asked

"The usual"

"Troy messing with your Gabriella time again"

Ryan nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Well she is his…"

"I know Martha, but I can't stop thinking about her, I know this sounds rushed, but I'm in love with her!" he gasped

"Ryan…"

"Just stop okay, I have to go to class."

"It's the first day of senior year, you don't want to start it off like this."

Ryan flipped his hand back at Martha and walked slowly into Ms. Darbus's English class. He took his seat, turned off his phone and stared at the board until Gabriella came into sight. Of course, she had Troy dangling off her arm like some sort of trophy.

Ryan rolled his eyes as Ms. Darbus came and slammed an English 12 book on his desk, shaking him out of his trance.

Hours later as he sat at lunch, for once, not with Sharpay on the highest table overlooking the whole cafeteria, but with the basketball players.

He sat beside Jason and on the other side was Chad. He sat angrily eating his sandwich watching the Troyella love fest. Finally, he got out of his seat and stared right at Gabriella and said, "I have to go, uh, to the library."

"Come on dude, it's the first day of school, no way you've got homework!" Chad said, grabbing his shirt from the back.

"Well believe it, Chad!" Ryan said, stalking off.

Ryan kept walking down the hallway until he reached his locker. He stared at his watch, it was nearing twelve noon. He knew that with only P.E. and Study Hall left, he was allowed to go home at twelve if he wanted to. He grabbed his Pre-Calculus book, tossed it into his book bag and headed towards the office.

On the way there, he wasn't paying much attention and turned a sharp corner and fell smack into someone.

"Ow" the other person said.

Ryan looked up and his baby blue eyes set in on a pair of dark brown ones.

"Gabriella!" he gasped

"Nice running into you Ryan." She laughed

Ryan laughed back as he grabbed her hand and helped her up, "You okay?"

Gabriella nodded, dusting off her blouse. Her eyes drifted from his to his book bag.

"You checking out?" she asked

Ryan nodded, turning his eyes away from her.

"Why?" she asked

"No reason."

"Oh, okay." She said as he began walking away.

"Hey Ryan!"

He turned around to see Gabriella smiling widely. She kept smiling as she handed him a bright orange flyer.

He took a minute to read it. It read:

**FALL MUSICAL AUDITIONS!**

**COME TRYOUT FOR EAST HIGH'S PRODUCTION OF HAIRSPRAY!**

**9****th**** through 12****th**** grade welcomed. Auditions will be during free period on September 15****th****. NO CELL PHONES PERMITTED.**

"Wow" Ryan said

"Bye Ry" she said as she continued down the hallway.

He looked back down at the orange paper in his hand and then at the girl.

"_Maybe I aught to do this…nah it's not going to do you any good. Maybe, maybe not." He thought._


	5. One Night and One More Time

Chapter 3: One Night and One More Time

_**One Night and One More Time,**_

_**Thanks for the memories,**_

_**Even though they weren't so great,**_

_**He tastes like you, only sweeter,**_

_**One night, yeah, and one more time,**_

_**Thanks for the memories,**_

_**Thanks for the memories,**_

_**See, he tastes like you, only sweeter.**_

"_**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy**_

Ryan walked into the already packed auditorium that Friday, the day set for musical auditions.

He walked to a row near the middle and took his seat. Ms. Darbus was already talking about the main idea of Hairspray and what it was about. Ryan had seen both movies and the play when he was with Sharpay in New York this past summer. Needless to say, he knew quite a bit about Hairspray.

He scanned over the room and tried to locate Gabriella. He soon found her in a low discussion with Kelsi on the right side of the theatre, third row.

When Ms. Darbus began the auditions, it seemed endless as a bunch of new freshman walked up on stage, flubbed the lines of the songs, sang parts they weren't supposed to sing, and completely blank out, leaving the instrumental track blaring in the background.

Soon, Sharpay's name was called. Ryan shook in his Nike's knowing that he could possibly be up there doing a rousing rendition of "You Can't Stop the Beat" with her and her Sharpettes, had he not made friends with Troy, Jason, and Chad over the summer.

At the end of Sharpay's routine, five freshman girls, all dressed very similar to Sharpay in glittery clothes and high heels, stood up and clapped and cheered loudly, while everyone else stayed silent in their seats.

Ryan sat un-phased at his sister's flashy display, except for a single eye roll in her direction.

After Sharpay came on, Gabriella was next. She sang beautifully to "I Can Hear the Bells" and Ryan couldn't get enough of it. As she hit the final chorus of the song, he took in her sweet and pure voice and sighed. She was perfect, and Ryan loved her.

Two other people had gone on and then it was Ryan's turn, he got on the stage and looked out into the audience at Gabriella, who was still sitting with Kelsi and giving him a thumbs-up. He smiled and briefly closed his eyes, letting her smile set in his brain as "It Takes Two" began to pour out of the speakers. He sang every word, verse, bridge and hook to Gabriella, even though she would never know.

At the end of his song, it seemed as if the whole auditorium went insane for him, more insane then they went for Troy Bolton, who sang "Without Love" five minutes ago. He smiled widely and bowed before exiting the stage.

After auditions were over all of the students piled out of the auditorium and into the hallways. Ryan was in the process of leaving when he felt someone grab him around the waist in a hug.

He turned his head to see Gabriella with her arms around him and a big smile on her face.

"Way to go, Wildcat!" she said.

"You didn't do so bad yourself!" he smiled back.

She beamed at him as she released his waist and walked beside him out into the parking lot.

"Thanks a lot!" she said

"It was my pleasure." He said. Ryan paused and stared around briefly.

"Where's your other half?" he said, "I don't see Bolton," he faked shock.

Gabriella laughed and punched Ryan playfully in the arm. Ryan faked pain and pretended to stumble backwards.

"I think he's talking to someone, but I'm not sure." She said

Ryan shrugged as he reached his car.

"Well, since this is your car, I'm just going to go on, 'kay?" she said.

Ryan nodded. He waited for her to turn and walk away, but instead, she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He put both of his arms around his waist as a flashback of that fateful day when he gave her that copy of "Everyday" for the talent show came back to his mind. He released her and stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Bye Gabby." He said

"Bye Ry." She smiled as she ran off to the building where Ryan could clearly see Troy Bolton in all of his Letterman's Jacket glory standing on the steps.

A deep pit of jealousy rose in Ryan's stomach like a time bomb waiting to go off. He shook his head and got in his car, still watching the couple angrily until he pulled out of the parking lot and they were out of sight.

The next day, Ryan knew the musical audition results were posted by Sharpay's scream of "SHE DID IT AGAIN! GABRIELLA MONTEZ DID IT AGAIN! SHE WILL PAY!"

"_What did she do this time?"_ Ryan wondered. He walked up to where his sister was standing with her boyfriend Zeke. Sharpay stomped her foot into the ground as tears began pouring down her cheeks.

"What happened to Sharpay Soars! What happened, she said she was done, that lying, backstabbing, ugh!" she cried as Zeke put both arms around her and tried to calm her down.

Zeke caught Ryan's glance and shook his head, "This isn't all Gabriella's fault, man," he said in a low tone as he nodded at the audition results.

"_Tracy Turnblad- Gabriella Montez,"_ he read internally, _"Link Larkin- Ryan Evans."_

"Oh my God!" Ryan gasped.

Sharpay broke from Zeke's grasp and wiped her eyes angrily, "In the words of Glinda, I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy now!"

Ryan bit his lip as he tried to keep a sly smile from appearing on his face. The truth is, he honestly hasn't felt this happy before in his life.

"After all I've done for you, Ryan Evans, I made you who you are today, you wouldn't have half the friends you do now if I hadn't let you have that Star Dazzle Award, and now you take it all for granted. You make me sick!" she yelled before turning on her heel and storming away.

Gabriella walked up slowly behind Ryan and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at the girl and smiled.

"Mind if I had a look?" she asked

"Be my guest, and I think you'll like what you see." He said

Gabriella smiled widely as she ran her finger down the list and found her name. "I'm playing Tracy! No way! And you're my Link, amazing! Way to go Ry!" she said

Ryan smiled brightly, "First rehearsal is today after school."

Gabriella smile grew wider, "Awesome, can't wait."

Ryan smiled as she walked off. "I can't wait." He repeated.

That afternoon's rehearsal was the best afternoon Ryan had ever had. He got to rehearse "Without Love" with Gabriella and put his heart and soul into it. He also got to run a few scenes with her and he had never felt better.

After the rehearsal Gabriella and Ryan walked out into the halls together.

"That was so much fun!" Gabriella smiled

"I know." Ryan replied.

"You are the best Link Larkin ever." She said.

Ryan felt a blush coming across his cheeks. "Th-Thanks" was all he could manage to get out.

Gabriella stood up on her tip toes and gave Ryan a gentle kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Darlin', don't you ever leave me without love."

Ryan felt his heart begin to pound out of his chest. He just knew Gabriella could hear it. Her hot breath on his ear sent a chill down his spine.

"Oh," he paused, "Uh, I won't, don't, er, worry."

Gabriella smiled widely. "Bye Ryan." She said.

Ryan stood there, reveling in the moment over and over again. He could still see flashbacks from Lava Springs rushing through his mind as well. It was like not so old times all over again.

Little did he know, his hopes and dreams were going to be shattered in one fatal second.

He turned the corner to go to his locker to get his book bag and heard Gabriella talking to someone.

"I can't believe I got the part! I am so excited, I'm so sorry you didn't get Link, babe, but it'll be okay." She said

"Babe?" Ryan mouthed in confusion.

"Aw, It's okay, after all, I told Sharpay there was no more show business for me."

With that one sentence, Ryan matched a face to the voice.

Troy Bolton

It was always Troy freaking Bolton. Ryan shook his head in anger as he peered around the set of lockers, noticing the silence to see Gabriella throw her arms around Troy and kiss him with the lips that had just graced his cheek.

He slammed his fist against the lockers angrily, causing Gabriella to gasp. Ryan stormed out of East High, slamming the door behind him.

He got in his car with an angry slam of the door and drove off to his house.

When he got home, he went into his room and threw himself upon his bed. He angrily punched the pillow as if it were Troy's face.

"Why is it always him!" he yelled, punching the pillow once more.

"She acts like she likes me but then goes off and does what in the hell ever with Bolton, I hate him, I hate Troy Bolton!" he paused before saying his next line.

"I wish he were dead."

His mind began to race with all the possibilities. Maybe it wasn't Troy that needed to be dead, maybe it was him. Maybe Gabriella feels tied down and bad for hanging around with him. Maybe his misery wasn't all in his head like his mom had told him and maybe it was his fault after all.

With that he slid down the hallway and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and looked at his reflection. There before him stood a boy with somewhat shaggy blonde hair, paler than normal skin, a dark depressed look in his eyes and a pain in his heart.

He sat on the toilet and put his head in his hands. He was lost and had nowhere else to go. He looked over at the sink and saw his razor on the side of the counter. He sighed. He had read about cutter kids in magazines but never really thought it would come down to this. He stood up, locked the door and grabbed the razor.

He sat back down on the toilet and held the razor above his wrist. He took a deep breath and contemplated his choices.


End file.
